


Challenge

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Asking for a better payment probably wasn't one of Reno's brighter ideas.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Challenge (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242775) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



> My tribute to the weekly word prompt challenges between me and friends.

Tseng could only stare at Reno in disbelief - not that there were many things his second in command could do which would still surprise the Turk leader, but he couldn’t help but wonder about Reno’s insolence. “Reno, this is the third time you are asking for a raise in as many months.” He shook his head. “You are already paid according to your skills, what on Gaia are you doing with your money?” Tseng thought about what the other Turks had told him for a moment. “Or better don’t answer that, because I already know - I will not support your sloppy lifestyle, which I am sure includes alcohol, women of dubious nature, and even more alcohol. And I won’t even get started on the amount of cigarettes you are smoking each day.”  
Reno frowned. “Yo boss, but ma mission success rate’s the best after yours, doesn’t that count?”  
Tseng pinched the bridge of this nose. “This is already calculated into your payment, Reno. And as long as I don’t see any improvement on your work morale, you will hear the same answer from me every time you ask.”  
“What the fuck’s wrong with my work morale? I do my work, don’t I?” “Don’t play stupid,” Tseng sighed. “It’s about _how_ you do things. You are a lazy bastard - just look at you. I’ve never seen your suit tidy once. When I have to read your mission reports, I’m getting migraines. And when was the last time you did some workout? I can’t remember seeing your ID in the logfiles lately. And these are only the first three things that come to my mind. As long as you don’t work on your attitude… No money for you. Dismissed!”  
  
Later that day, Tseng had to admire Reno’s boldness when they met in their training room. “I hope you don’t think that you showing up here this one time is going to change my mind?” he asked, not even looking up from his current exercise, only seeing Reno stretch a little from the corner of his eye.  
“What if I beat ya in a match, boss?” he heard Reno suggest a moment later, and that only caused Tseng to chuckle dryly. “Are you challenging me, Reno? You couldn’t win if your life depended on it,” the Turk leader stated, but gave him a nod and got into a fighting stance. “Very well then - I could need a sparring partner anyway. Come on.”  
Tseng hadn’t even finished his sentence when he saw Reno rushing at him already, with the full intent to tackle his boss and get a headstart in their confrontation. However, Tseng had seen Reno’s movement patterns often enough by now, so his attack hadn’t the desired effect. All the Wutaian had to do was take a step back and watch his subordinate nearly lose his balance when he didn’t hit his target. “Is this all you can do, Reno? You don’t stand a chance against me with these pathetic attacks,” he said, clearly trying to provoke him.  
“So predictable…” Tseng sighed when Reno’s reply was coming at him once again with a shout of rage and an obscenity directed at him. It didn’t even take much effort for the older Turk to grab and twist Reno’s arm before he swept him off his feet. Tseng put his foot onto Reno’s chest and applied some pressure to keep him on the ground when he stared down at him coldly. “Raise denied.”


End file.
